Funhouse
by GlinteHjelm
Summary: [WARNING! AUish story]. Shizuo is one of the most unstable patients in his mental asylum. Only a doctor called Kishitani Shinra can go near him without being harmed because they are childhood friends. When Shizuo sees Shinra's friend that's there to keep him company. It's love at first sight. Yandere!Shizuo Shizaya fanfic: WARNING! YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! And for the res
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello~! I am new to writing on . Well... Not completely new xD I started this account around 2015. I left it pretty quickly because I was scared of writing. Now I am a pretty well known Shizaya auhtor on Wattpad; going by the same name GlinteHjelm. I still prefer writing on Wattpad because I feel like, It's way easier to write and publish there. But I'm gonna give this a try xD lets see how this goes.**

"Alright Shizuo-kun. Since you've been so good and haven't attacked anyone the past year, the doctors are letting you go outside all by yourself, and you can go back to your room! Isn't that great?" An all too familiar brunette stepped into the white room. Shizuo stared emotionless up at him from his position on the ground, not moving, not doing anything other than breathing calmly.

The doctor dressed in white kneeled down to the blond's eye level the best he could. And the brunette began untying the straitjacket from the back since Shizuo was lying on his stomach.

Had it been anyone other than Shinra, his childhood friend, getting this close to him without permission. Shizuo would have slammed their head against a wall until he could see their blood splattered everywhere. But Shizuo could do worse. He could do much worse.

Which was why the blond was in that stupid jacket in the first place. Another doctor had been ordered to serve Shizuo some edible food.

But as soon as the doctor had stepped into Shizuo's safe space, all that could go wrong, _went wrong._

Shizuo really didn't understand why the medical staff were so furious with him. A stranger walked into his home without permission. What was he supposed to do?

He had tried his best to throw the man back out, but he wouldn't stop wiggling around like a worm. Eventually he stopped squirming when Shizuo held him down by his throat. The blond thought it was bizarre for a stranger to just fall asleep in someone elses home so suddenly. But Shizuo just shrugged, that just made things easier for him. And he threw the limp body outside of his door and acted like it never happened.

He never saw the doctor again.

And the medical staff had found out pretty quickly, that Shinra was the only doctor that could go near Shizuo. And it stayed like that.

Shinra took off the straitjacket, and the blond patient stretched his arms as much as possible.

He finally got his freedom back, and he got up from the floor and stretched arms a little more.

"Alrighty, the door is open. You know where your room is~! And here!" Shinra beamed and gave Shizuo the purple card with japanese signs on it. If he wanted to go out in the beautiful garden, just outside of the hospital, he had to show the guards his given card in proof that he didn't need a guard with him.

Shizuo longed after fresh air as he walked down the white hall, eventually stopping up at the glass door and showed the guards his card before walking out in the warmth.

Shizuo liked the garden. It was the only good thing about this nut house. It was the only colorful and peaceful about the building.

Shizuo sat peacefully on the bench and looked at all the different flowers he was surrounded by. Even smelled some of those who were close to him.

And Shizuo sat there for hours. If you would have let him, he would probably sit there until tomorrow. Just watching the flowers, hearing all the friendly birds singing around him.

Besides Shizuo's known reputation for being violent. He liked peace. He would choose peace over violence at any time, no questions asked.

But the big question was always the same. If he hated violence, then why did he use it so easily and so often?

Shizuo didn't know. He blamed it all on his temper. He got so easily angry, though he might not show it sometimes. But other times, he just used his strength by accident. And that made him the most dangerous patient, along with his insanity in this mental asylum.

And he was greatly feared by those who knew him. And Shizuo felt alright with that, because he knew this place had people just as insane as him. He wouldn't like to converse with any of those nutcases.

Shizuo turned his head at the bushes. There was an unpleasent sound coming from that direction. And Shizuo got up from the bench to stalk closer to that noise. It sounded so unpleasent in his ears. He almost wanted to cry.

The closer het got to the bush, the more he could see, that from behind it, two boys were sitting on the ground doing something. But then the unpleasent sound died down and disappeared. But it lingered in the blond's ears, and he clenched his fists painfully tight while he leaned over, to get a better look at what they were doing.

Shizuo's emotionless stare landed on the little bird between them. He stared horrorfied at the bloodied bird. It was bleeding from the throat, and one of the boys had a bloodied knife in their hand. That was all the information he needed.

The two had not even noticed Shizuo was there as they played further with the dirt from under the bushes. Right until Shizuo grabbed the two from behind.

"—HEY!" They both screamed. Shizuo looked between them, still completely emotionless.

"You think It's funny to murder innocent animals?" Shizuo asked them calmly.

The two stared back at Shizuo with terrirfied looks over that they had been caught.

"W-W-We were j-just playing surgery..!" One of them cried out. But Shizuo no longer listened to the kids, and he smashed their heads against the ground without warning.

.  
.

The door opened, and inside of the bright room came Shinra with an angered expression.

"Shizuo-kun, you can't be serious!" He yelled angrily. But Shizuo didn't even flinch at the loud tone. He was just sitting in the corner, snuggling into his straitjacket like it was a blanket that could comfort him.

"They killed a bird.."

"And you killed two children!"

Shizuo honestly didn't care about the children. They shouldn't have killed that innocent bird. It didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

It almost brought tears to the blond's eyes. Almost.

Shinra sighed when he was met with silence. Shizuo had _just_ gotten his freedom, only to be brought back here. Yet it strangely seemed that Shizuo was happy with either.

Shinra sighed yet again as he dialed a number and walked out of the room. He then shut the door and sat on one of the chairs in the hall.

"Yes It's Shinra. I could really use your company and help tomorrow Orihara-kun, to get through the day..."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 They Didn't See the Black Hearts in his Eyes_

 **A/N: Alright, back again with another chapter. I really hate writing on computer but I kind of have to because my phone gets slow when I try to do it on there. Too bad for me xD**

 **Just so you all know, I am still trying to manage around . It's been years since I wrote ANYTHING in here. Theres bound to be a couple of mistakes. I already noticed that there were a couple of spelling mistakes in the prologue, but oh well. I'm only human :P it happens. But I keep it down the best I can.**

 **Another important fact about my stories/how I write is, that my chapters normally aren't thaat long, because I'm really busy everyday and It's hard to deliver chapters. But I've always thought that short and good chapters were better than long and boring. But It also meeeans that I update more often because of the shortness. Good for you, ne? xD Hope you'll enjoy this chapter~ see ya!**

Shinra stood in his own world as he sorted papers. The doctor had no idea about the horrors he was about to witness in one... Two... Three—

"Boo!"

Shinra jumped at the sudden sound and threw the papers into the air. He turned around with a loud gasp and was met with a grinning face.

"Haha, very funny Orihara-kun.." Shinra fake laughed and picked the papers up. The raven haired man snorted at the after reaction. "You looked like you could use a good scare." He chuckled.

"I guess I deserved it. I was in my own world." The young doctor groaned. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You sounded exhausted on the phone yesterday, if not a little bit annoyed too." Izaya took the office chair out from under the desk and made himself comfortable on it. Facing Shinra as he rested his head on the backside.

"Theres this patient whose a childhood friend of mine, and I honestly think sometimes, that he's more trouble than he is worth.." Shinra sighed.

"It can't be that bad, you have a thing for overreact—"

"Izaya, he killed two kids yesterday. Because they killed a random _bird_." Shinra interrupted the informant and looked at him with a stern expression. Izaya might have asked if he was joking or something, but Shinra's expression clearly told, that he was not fucking around.

"Oh.." was all Izaya squeezed out.

"I just want to be in the arms of my lovely Celty and relax with her~!" Shinra whinned. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"You said I could help?" Izaya asked. The doctor had turned back to his papers and were almost completely out of reach. Izaya whined at not getting a response. Then he noticed the plate with food on the table. He noticed the number on the plate and guessed that It was for a patient.

"Hey, can I serve that food?" Izaya asked in boredom. "Eh, yeah yeah." Shinra mumbled without tearing his focus away on the papers. The raven haired informant could see that he wasn't even listening, so Izaya just picked up the plate and walked down the hall to the cells.

Izaya had been visiting the asylum a lot of times before. So he knew exactly where he should go, and he was used to serve food. Shinra usually wanted company when he worked so late. Because if Shinra fell asleep on his job, it meant bad news. Luckly for him, Izaya liked to stay up late.

"Room 13.. Room 13..." Izaya muttered as he looked at the numbers on the doors as he walked.

"Ah, room 13." He smiled to himself when he noticed the room. His hand rested on the handle for a second. He felt something weird twist in his stomach. But he brushed it off and opened up the door.

.

.

.

Shinra was quickly finished with his paperwork. He leaned back in his chair and whistled a melody. He accidently glanced to the right side of him, and he noticed that the steel plate with food was gone. His eyes widened fearfully.

 _"Hey can I serve that food?"_

 _"Eh, yeah yeah."_

The brunette immediately jumped up from the chair as cold sweat shot down his back. His heart sped up and could run miles if it was set free from it's prison behind his ribcage.

He ran. He ran as fast as possible down the hall. He ran faster than he had ever done back in school. He ran so fast his legs were screaming at him to stop for a break. But Shinra knew the consequences, he knew that It would be too late then if he slowed down. He could still save his friend from a cruel death. He believed he could.

It wasn't long before the brunette could see the shine of light coming from an opened cell by the end of the dark hall. Shinra couldn't hear pained screams yet, so he hoped for the best.

He gribbed onto the door frame when he got close enough and slowly peeked into the white cell. Immediately expecting the worst possible. 

"Say aaa~!"

"Aaaa."

Shinra blinked. And blinked. And he continued to blink in confusion. Where was the blood covered walls and ceiling? Where were the screams in agony? The pain? The disturbing images of a body ripped apart? What the hell?!

Izaya currently sat on the floor with a certain blond. The raven was feeding the monster the food from the plate, and the blond looked completely fine with it. Not annoyed. Not angered. He just opened his mouth up like a baby bird, welcoming the bread and fish into his mouth.

"Ah— Shinra." Izaya glanced quickly at Shinra before turning back to Shizuo.

"Izaya, I don't think that's a good idea..." Shinra muttered fearfully and stepped a little closer to Izaya, just close enough to be able to yank him back in case something happened. Shinra knew that the blond patient could rip the jacket off easily when he was angry.

"What do you mean? He's almost done." Izaya muttered back in reply and fed more of the fish to Shizuo.

Shizuo just looked strangely at Izaya while he chewed, and he didn't tear his stare away from him. He didn't even look at the brunette doctor. Shinra had never seen Shizuo stare at anyone like that, it made the brunette both tense up yet feel at peace. But that didn't make the situation any less weird, why wasn't Shizuo lashing out like he normally would?

"All done~!" Izaya smiled at the blond and out the empty plate aside. The informant got up from the floor and brushed some of the dust off from his knees.

"Erh.. I need to have a word with you Orihara-kun." Shinra put his hand on his friend's shoulder. But Izaya could see he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the blond behind him with a tensed up face. And the blond was only looking at Izaya's back.

The raven nodded and followed after Shinra and closed the door after him.

As soon as he closed the door, he was turn around by rough hands and his friend began to violently shake him.

"YOU'RE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Shinra yelled in the raven's face. He grimaced at the loud voice. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING IN THERE AGAIN!" He continued.

Izaya broke free from the brunette's grip and stumbled a little back. "What the hell are you so mad about? _You_ said I could serve the food, and I've done it before so It's not like I don't know how to act around these nutcases." Izaya groaned in annoyance.

"I know what I said, and It was so dumb of me to not pay attention because you almost got killed in a brutal way!" Shinra said and threw his hands up in the air. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't close to even getting a wound at the size of a dust corn!" The informant argued back. Now the brunette was getting ridiculous, but then again, he always had a thing for overreacting.

"He's the guy!" Shinra pointed at the door while grumbling at Izaya. "He's the guy I told you about. And he's the worst of them all. He's not like the other patients _Izaya,_ you can't predict what he's going to do! Theres a very good reason behind why It's only _me_ who treats him!" Shinra explained. Izaya just stood there quietly and listened to the brunette's angry words.

"The moment you stepped inside that cell you could have lost your life in a brutal way! Just... I know It's my fault, but just don't go in there again..." The brunette breathed out and patted Izaya's shoulder. The only thing Izaya could do was nod as Shinra made his way back to the office. The raven watched his friend go, but couldn't bring himself to move after him and stood glued to the cell door.

He had no clue he had been in danger the entire time. The blond was so calm and looked so relaxed at him while eating. He didn't seem like the person Shinra described to be.

He just needed to.. Just quickly..

He opened the cell door and peeked his head into the white room.

"Psst, what's your name?" Izaya whispered to the blond who was leaning against a wall. His emotionless face lid up in surprise at seeing Izaya's face once again. "Shizuo." Was all he said, his weird stare back on Izaya like when he had eaten. But the raven didn't seem to notice it. "My name is Izaya." He grinned friendly.

 _"ORIHARA-KUN!"_

"Okay okay, calm down! I just wanted to know his name!" And with that, Izaya shut the cell door. The loud slam creating a faint echo in the normally silent room.

Shizuo sat there in silence. His stare was glued to the cell door. The ghost of Izaya standing there, smiling at him still lingered in his blank mind.

He hadn't felt so relaxed around another person than Shinra in a long time. It was strange. It was new. But he just knew that he didn't mind Izaya stepping into his safe space. He actually minded Shinra more than Izaya if he had to be honest.

"Izaya..." The name stuck itself to his tongue. He felt like he could say it all day and never get tired of it.

He hoped he would see him again soon.

.

.  
.

 **A/N: Again, I apologize for any possible spelling mistakes, as I said, I'm pretty busy. It's hard to edit when you don't have much time :P hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter~!**


	3. Chapter 2

Izaya tapped his fingers on his desk, his other scrolling through websites while chatting on the Dollars. The screen reflected in his eyes. He was focused on nothing else but the screen in front of him. Normally he would have a light on, or something because he knew his eyes eventually began to hurt. And he would definitely regret sitting in front of his screen, in the darkness like that.

 **[ Setton ]** I heard that Tokyo will be hit with a storm soon.

 **[Saika]** Me too, It's going to rain a lot.

Izaya smirked a little as he glanced out of the window behind him. He couldn't exactly see the harsh rain, but he could surely hear it hitting the glass violently.

He turned back to the mail he was writing, and after a little while, he was done with his information and send it to Shiki.

He couldn't afford to go out now when all the chaos was rising. The dollars, the yellow scarves, Saika. Everything. It was dangerous... It was exciting.

Izaya snickered and leaned back in his chair. He needed to wait for Shiki to reply, so he couldn't just go to sleep yet.

He stared blankly at the city beneath him for a moment, before he leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk, his head resting in his hands.

He turned on the desk lamp and turned back to his computer. The informant tapped his fingers restlessly on the wooden table. A sigh dared to break out along with a yawn. He just sat there, and did nothing but wait.

He didn't feel like chatting anymore. He was getting tired, but a single thought stirred in his mind when he glanced at the still active chat room.

He sat closer to the computer and began typing.

 **[ Kanra ]** Hey, do you people know Heiwajima Shizuo?

 **[ Tanaka ]** Heiwajima Shizuo?

 **[ Setton ]** Doesn't ring a bell.

 **[ Bakyura ]** Heiwajima Shizuo? _The_ nutcase?

 **[ Tanaka ]** You know about him?

 **[ Bakyura ]** Don't tell me _you_ don't. He was all over the news at some point.

 **[ Saika ]** I don't remember seeing anything about him.

 **[ Bakyura ]** Are you all blind or something? He was legit on the newspapers and in tv. People talked about him for MONTHS!

 **[ Tanaka ]** Oh wait! I remember him now—

 **[ Kanra logged off ]**

Izaya didn't want anyone to spoil this, he wanted to find out the ugly truth about Heiwajina Shizuo all by himself. He couldn't believe he had been all over the news at some point without the raven realizing it. Maybe the raven had been in a coma or something.

He began his research and typed in the blond's name. And hundreds of articles immediately popped up on the screen.

Izaya was surprised over how much information there was on that guy. Just like Masaomi had mentioned, it really had been all over the news, and there were several videos about it on Youtube too.

He then clicked on one of the highly rated article websites.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Age twentythree. Height—

Izaya yawned on the inside and scrolled further down the website.

— _Heiwajima Shizuo was arrested for brutal manslaughter. However, all charges were dropped because of mentall ilness, and the teenager was placed in the care of Everserh Mental Asylum—_

"Manslaughter.." Izaya muttered to himself and ignored the other part, feeling excited all of a sudden. He scrolled further down and let the information stick to his brain.

— _Heiwajima Shizuo killed all in all, five people. The five people being his father, mother, his little brother and two others outside from the family. He murdered his whole family while they were sleeping peacefully in their beds at midnight. The neighbors claimed to have heard no screaming or arguing. Heiwajima's family was happy and held no strings of abuse._

Izaya's smile faltered a little, but it wouldn't be visible to anyone who would have watched him. He clicked away from the old website and found a newer one that contained updates from Shizuo's current condition.

 _Heiwajima is said to have murdered all of his doctors and nurses in the hospital, witnesses say he did it without showing hesitation, and the victims were bashed against something, having their head crushed by the powerful strength—_

Izaya clicked away again, finding yet another website.

 _Heiwajima Kasuka, a victim of the monster of Ikebukuro, he tragically died while sleeping. The killer admitted having intentions of only choking the young boy to death, but ended up completely crushing his throat and breaking his neck. Shizuo described with detail how he had planned on doing it for months, but the reason why was never given away. Mother and father's injuries were different from the brother's, where Shizuo simply crushed their skulls—_

"Interesting.." a wicked grin spread over his lips. He knew Shinra said he was dangerous, but he hadn't known how bad until now. Shizuo was nothing but a pure psycho, if not a sociopath.

— _Heiwajima Shizuo had lived for weeks in the same house. He didn't do anything about the bodies and let them stay where they were, completely untouched. He ate breakfast like a normal person, did his homework and went to school. He openly admitted slaughtering his family without regret or guilt. Charges were pressed by Ruri, S—_

"Hahaha! This is simply too exciting! To think that there actually exists a monster like that! It's simply too amazing!" Izaya chuckled to himself while scrolling through the internet. The blond truely was a psychopath at it's finest, and with that strength? Or boy. And to think that the informant had met him earlier was beyond mindblowing. "To think that I had been playing with fire without knowing it~!" Izaya snickered and began reading again.

He was about to click on yet another website until he noticed a video with Shinra's face on. Curiosity swelled in his chest and couldn't help but click on it.

 _"Shizuo-kun didn't always lash out. He was alright around other students. As long as he didn't get annoyed that is. But from what I've gathered, he never actually killed a student, maybe seriously injured them, but never killed. Yet again, he couldn't help injuring people with his incredible strength, he was always lashing out at people that annoyed him or made him feel uncomfortable, and he just snapped bones like sticks!. He showed his anger a lot in the past, yelled stuff and sweared loudly as he was fighting. Nowadays he's just... Expressionless. It's like he.. He's just calm... He changed a lot over the past years."_

The informant listened closely to the brunette's words. Everything was printed into his brain with dark ink. He shut the video down as soon as it ended it ended. And the raven just sat there, not really staring at the screen as he appeared to be. He was just thinking. Deeply.

If he could use Shizuo as his pawn, he surely would. But it was impossible. And say it wasn't, It was nothing but a gamble. The blond was crazy and unpredictable, for all he knew he could become yet another victim of the brutal killed. It was indeed only a dangerous gamble.

Izaya knew better and let the thought be. It was better to admire dangerous animals on a safe distance anyway. He had enough fun as things were going at the moment. But he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that he couldn't spice things more up by adding the blond to the game.

A sound from his computer brought Izaya back to reality, and he immediately clicked on the mail message that popped up in the corner. The informant was surprised to find out, that it was actually not a text Shiki had send, but a very short video.

He clicked on it, having no clue what was in store for him.

 _"Orihara-san— nngh... It's best to leave town for a while. I don't know if only keeping a low profile will help you.."_ Shiki said between coughs in the video. Izaya's grin from earlier dropped completely as he listened to the older raven's serious words.

 _"I can't say much right now..!"_ Shiki was interrupted by the loud sounds of gunshots and had to turn his head away from the phone.

 _"I will call you about details later.."_ he wheezed. And Izaya could almost feel his hair standing on it's end from the mysterious situation.

 _"Someone, is after you. Don't speak with any clients or seek out people wishing to meet, don't mingle with the crowd._ _ **Only**_ _trust a handful of people. And be careful." Shiki kept looking to the side as he spoke, and the raven wondered what was going on. There was obviously a fight going on, but why?_

 _"I have to leave now, Orihara-san. Remain careful!"_ And with that, the video ended. And Izaya was staring at a black screen.

Izaya scratched his neck a bit and shut down his computer. The only thing crossing his mind, was—

"Shit..."

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Yayyy long live the angsty feels. I'm also going to publish another chapter today because I actually have already posted it on Wattpad. And It is muuuch longer. I apologize for any spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: There seems to have been a small problem when I tried to publish this chapter earlier XD I don't know what happened! Everything turned into code-language. Well It hopefully works now. There were also quite a lot of annoying mistakes with the text that just made me want to quit. But here it is! xD ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Shinra, you're misunderstanding me, this isn't like the last time. I'm leaving for a while, not staying underground and just keeping a very low profile." Izaya argued with his friend over the phone. He was currently skipping his way through Ikebukuro because he needed to buy some groceries. But he mingled in with the crowd the best he could, the more people around him, the safer he felt.

He was constantly paranoid that something would pop out of the dark alleys and wrap their ugly shadows around him, eventually pull him into the darkness where nowhere could hear his dying screams of agony coming from his worst fears. He shivered, and held tighter onto his favorite blade, hidden safely in his pocket.

 _"Are you alright Orihara-kun? You sound a bit off."_ Shinra spoke up by the other end of the line. The raven sighed. "Shiki-san told me that someone were after me, I'm a bit uneasy because I don't know anything other than only that."

 _"Ahh, yes. You've always hated being kept in the dark, haven't you? This must be truely scary for you then."_

He rolled his eyes at the snicker he heard from his friend. "I'm not scared. I don't know what I'm dealing with and it makes me uneasy not knowing."

 _"You could always hire a bodyguard."_

"Oh please, Shinra. Like I would trust a stranger and put my life in their hands. They could stab me in my sleep for all I know, if it so happened to be someone who actually knew me."

 _"Your paranoia is weird, and dramatic to say the least."_

Shinra chuckled.

"And that comes from the one person who keeps their loved one's head away from them in fear of rejection."

 _"Touché."_

The informant grinned wickedly and skipped further down the street. Eventually arriving at his destination with succes. And upon stepping into the white and cool spaced area, the raven could feel himself relax more easily. But Izaya knew best, and kept his guard op.

 _'Just buying a little something so I don't starve myself~'_ Izaya thought to himself happily while picking out certain fruits and vegetables.

It was so quiet now, Izaya almost forgot for a moment that he was still on the phone with Shinra. "Hey Shinra, are you still hanging on?" Izaya wondered out loud and looked at his phone for a second to be sure that the brunette didn't hang up on him.

 _"Ah yeah, I just thought I heard someone scream. But then again, people always scream in this place."_ Shinra chuckled. Izaya noted the nervous tone coming from his friend in the back of his brain and went back to his shopping.

"What happened to being a peaceful underground doctor?" Izaya mocked in a teasing voice. He could basically imagine Shinra's annoyed stare bore into his head through the tiny phone.

 _"Shut it. In reality, whose fault was it that I got discovered?"_

"And exactly who also got you out of jail in the process?" The informant grinned at the sigh he could hear on the other end.

It once again became quiet between the two, yet none of them had left the other hanging.

Izaya cursed a bit on the inside as he noticed that it was already getting dark outside. He had to remind himself that now that the season was directed towards winter, the days were shorter after all.

 _"Orihara-kun, I feel like there's something off."_

Shinra whispered into the phone. Izaya's smile fell a little at the sudden change in his friend's voice. But he kept his optimism high.

"Now who's the paranoid one now?" He joked. But no laugh or the slightest chuckle was recieved by the other end. When Izaya had walked out of the loud store, he walked into the silent darkness with a focused expression. Now that his surroundings were silenced, he could hear Shinra's quiet breathing through the phone, clear like crystals. Izaya's steps got slower and slower as he entirely focused his hearing on the other end of the line.

He did hear a faint sound that he could only recognize to be yelling, perhaps screaming. But it was so faint, so quiet, like it was only from his paranoid imagination. Only his mind mixing with his paranoia and causing such a heavy feeling to choke him. It felt intense, and he was almost about to call out to Shinra, asking if everything was alright. But instead he just listened more.

"Russia sushi good! It fanstastic, It amazing!"

"!"

Izaya jumped in shock by the loud and familiar voice, he had turned by a corner and ended directly up in front of Russia sushi. The raven sighed and tried to stay calm and get his fast heartbeat to slow down.

Simon immediately noticed the heavy breathing raven in the corner, and scooted over to the smaller man with a welcoming smile on his lips.

"Yo Izaya! Hungry? You look like you've seen ghosts." Simon laughed heartly and gently clapped the informant's shoulder. Izaya groaned quietly and shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And no, I in fact, have just bought food. So if you'll excuse me—"

Just as Izaya was about to walk past Simon, the friendly giant jumped in front of him and blocked the path completely from the smaller man's eyes. That only made the raven groan a tiny bit louder as he looked up at Simon in annoyance, and gave him the kind of stare, screaming 'alright, get on with it.'

"What is it Simon. I have better things to do." Izaya smirked casually, a little annoyance hiding in the devil's smile. "You look pale, sushi help! Sushi makes everything alright." The bigger man grinned. Izaya only rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, allowing him to continue his path. "I'm afraid It won't be today Simon, I'm low on money."

He heard the russian man behind him bark out a loud laugh. "That was a good joke. You'll always want sushi either way." And with those words said, he continued his way down the street.

"Ah, Shinra, you still there?" Izaya talked into the phone. And he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt the tiniest bit of relief when he heard the brunette sigh from the other line. _"Yeah yeah, don't you worry about me."_

 _"So who do you think is after you this time?"_

" 'this time' you speak as if It's a casual thing~!" Izaya made an over dramatic sigh that got the ex-underground doctor chuckling for a second. _"It's not so surprising anymore. You piss off quite a lot of people. I think you could be in the world record guiness book if you tried harder."_

"I'm supposed to call you my friend?"

 _"You only got that now after so many years of friendship?"_

"Oh, I've always considered you to be in the acquaintance-zone, Shinra." Izaya fired back with a grin.

 _"I'm wounded. Deeply."_

"Good thing you're a doctor then, and even one with a real license."

Izaya felt comfortable. It wasn't everyday that Shinra and him could have a normal conversation. Or, as normal as it could be that is. They were both busy men, caught up in their own worlds. Sometimes it even felt like the other person didn't exist just because of it. Izaya found it quite sad, and was from time to time jealous that his friend spend more time with his headless girlfriend than his only friend.

Or should he say, second only friend?

"Oi, Shinra. How can it be that I never heard of Heiwajima Shizuo from you? There's quite a lot of articles with your name written in them." The informant hummed. There was a moment of silence before the doctor spoke up.

 _"Well I did plan on introducing you two back in school, honestly. But then you went studying abroad. And when you came back, people had already gotten Shizuo thrown into an asylum. So I just forgot it, or moved on I guess. You were busy with so many other things."_

Izaya listened closely to his friend's words and let the information stick to his brain like glue. He remembered when he went studying abroad in Europe, it was his second last year of school.

"Well that certainly explains why I haven't heard much about him..." the informant mumbled quietly to himself. Probaby not even aware that he said it out loud.

"This person— monster, whatever he is. What do you know about him?" Izaya found himself asking. A part of his was surprised that he wanted to learn about the psychopath in the first place, but of course the excitement quickly took completely over.

 _"Orihara-kun, you cannot use Shizuo-kun as your pawn."_ Shinra told him sternly. Izaya's smirk only spread wider, and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his lips.

"As if I even could in the first place, you wound me deeply Shinra. I'm not even that stupid." He grinned and spun a little around himself, enjoying the cold air wrapping around his slim body and making him breath clouds of warm air.

"Using Heiwajima Shizuo as a pawn is nearly impossible! His mind is messed up to the point where I bet he couldn't see the difference between a human and a monster. Although, they would all probably look like monsters in his eyes, hehe. It wouldn't surprise me if he turned out to be yet another demon like Saika." The informant ranted cheerfully. The conversation was turning exciting.

 _"Shizuo-kun is very human."_

"I'm baffled that you're even able to call him that after you've seen his bloodied hands over and over. But then again, if you see Celty as human, then how should Heiwajima Shizuo be any different in your eyes~?"

 _"Ah, but that's where you're a little bit off the track Orihara-kun~! I don't necessarily see my dear Celty as human. But in this case, I would see Celty as more human than Shizuo-kun. But neither parties are purely monsters in my eyes."_

"You call a maniac with inhuman strength human? He's nothing but a monster who wasn't teached what mercy is."

 _"Sounds like you did your research, why need to know any more about Shizuo-kun in the first place?"_

"Oh please Shinra. I'm an informant. The more information I can gather, the better I feel. Hearing those tiny details nobody else knows yet is like opening a present on christmas eve!" Izaya gleamed in a flat voice, his smile had stopped widening because his cheeks hurt, and he happily skipped faster down the street upon seeing that he was near his flat.

 _"Well... Shizuo-kun is very fond of milk and sweets."_

Izaya was about to chuckle until he winced away from his phone in slight pain. The loud noise ringed in his ear and he almost wanted to glare at it. It sounded like Shinra had dropped his phone.

 _"What the hell! HOW DID YOU—"_

"Oi, Shinra. What's going on?" Izaya winced at the sound of his friend yelling so loud, but suddenly. The line went dead.

Cold sweat trickled down the informants back. His heart hammered against his ribcage. What in the world—

"Oi, Shinra. This isn't funny." He grumbled as he dialed the doctor's number again.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Shinra.." Izaya felt himself get as cold as the weather around him. Why wasn't he answering? What happened on the other line that made Shinra go into panic?

He sighed, and placed his phone back in his pocket. Shinra was obviously not going to call back in that moment, so he couldn't do anything other than blow out some air and walk home in the cold night.

.

.

The informant was just about to step into the warm building, when he felt his phone buzz against his thigh.

Izaya hesitated for a second. He only stared down at his pocket while his stomach twisted. He slowly reached his pale porcelain hand into the warm space and pulled the noisy phone out. It was coming from Shinra.

He slowly took the phone up to his ear and made his way into the building. He would normally just take the stairs, but the idea of going around corners made him feel slightly uneasy for some reason. So he decided on the elevator.

Izaya wanted to say something into the phone, but he patiently waited for the other person on the other end of the line to speak up.

He stepped into the small spaced area and pushed the buttons. He watched as the doors closed. He imagined how something would stop the doors from closing for a second, a foot or a pair of hands. But nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"Oi.. Who is this?"

He didn't recieve a reply. But he did recieve something.

The raven could hear clear heavy breathing.

It wasn't Shinra's voice.

Izaya jumped when the elevator suddenly stopped on the second floor. The lights flickered a little for a moment, but eventually went back to normal.

However, the elevator stayed where it was. It's doors completely closed. And the raven could hear nothing but silence...

And footsteps.

"What the..." the raven let the phone fall from his ear, and let his arm rest at his side as he stared at the two elevator doors, very slowly being pushed from each other.

He didn't know what he felt. But it was something very similiar to fear. He refused to admit that he felt scared. The informant cursed silently at his beating heart that made the situation feel so much worse while he backed up against the cold elevator wall.

 _"IIIIIzaayaaaa..."_ came the low voice from the other side. Said raven quickly found his switch blade from his pocket and prepared himself for the worst.

Two rough hands were now visible and teared the two steel doors apart. And the sight of a certain blond haired monster made Izaya's stomach drop, and his skin shiver in fear.

"Oi!" The face of the maniac person didn't even smile as he reached his arm inside the elevator. Directed towards Izaya. The long slender fingers reached towards him, and Izaya couldn't yell, couldn't do anything but stay backed up against the cold steel wall. Waiting for the worst to happen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nng..."

The world was blurry. The sounds, far far away from his mind.

Izaya slowly opened his dark colored eyes and yawned quietly. He was in his bed? With his sleeping clothes on too?

He breathed out calmly. It was just a dream after all. He remembered the phone incident with Shinra. That was reality. He was honestly still a little concerned seeing as it didn't seem like he had called back yet.

He sighed and closed his eyes again for a short moment. He had been so terrirfied a moment ago. It felt so real. It seemed so real. It was amazing what the human mind was capable of.

"Great, I'm so sleep deprived that I can't even remember going to bed in the first place.." he groaned unhappily and jumped out of bed, immediately dressing in his normal dark jeans and V-neck shirt.

He walked over to the door and rested his pale hand on the handle. Something made him stop right in his actions.

The informant frowned and softly removed his hand without making noise, and leaned his ear against the cold metal door.

He could hear breathing.

Someone else was in the apartment.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nnnnng, I have to use my old ass computer to write on. And It's really trashy, so I bet Theres a few mistakes in the chapter. I am currently sick, so whether it'll affect my writing or not I don't know.. I don't hope so. Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

 _"Ne, what does the Awakusu-kai executive want with me at this hour~?" Izaya let Shiki inside his flat with a cheerful mask on his face, however the dark color under his eyes almost begged for the man to leave so he could get some sleep. "I apologize for the lateness. But this could not wait any further." The older male muttered coldly to the informant and made himself comfortable on the black leather couch. Izaya smirked on the inside, knowing that the man was nowhere near sorry._

 _"Hmm, I wonder what could make you like this Shiki-san. You're acting unusual. Tea?" He offered. The man gently shook his head, and the informant made his way towards the couch after locking the door._

 _"I need to have your full attention for this." He told the informant sternly, his gaze not tearing away from the dangerous crimsonish brown eyes, not even blinking. Which made the whole situation a little more serious to the informant, and his "happy" smile fell slightly._

 _"I'm all ears~!"_

 _The Awakusu-kai executive swifty reached into his pocket and pulled out a dusty picture of a person. Fingers who had swiped over the dust was clear on the picture, and it had definitely been locked away for quite a while. Not that Izaya cared about how the picture had been handled around, unless he was payed to of course._

 _"Do you recognize this person?" Shiki held the picture up in front of the youngr raven. Izaya studied the picture close for a few seconds. "If I'm not mistaken, then he was the leader of the Awakusu back in the older days, Awakuse Dougen."_

 _Shiki tugged the picture back into his jacket pocket. "I'm impressed that you know of him, seeing as he died before you were introduced by Kine-san to us. And we've kept a very low profile on him." The older man breathed out calmly. Izaya could only smirk at the praise and lean back. "Death by freak accident on a building site~!"_

 _"Except that it was nowhere near an accident.. We think he was murdered, and it was supposed to just look like an accident.." Shiki rested his elbow on the arm rest and placed his head in his hand of his resting arm. Like a teenager that just wanted to go home after a long day of school, looking up at the clock while resting his head in his hand with a sigh._

 _Izaya almost felt himself grow a little more awake at the golden words coming from the executive's mouth. Like electricity shooting through him when touching metallic objects._

 _Seeing as It didn't seem like the raven was going to respond any time soon, the man carried on._

 _"No one were there to actually witness what happened, so it was only a guess and nothing more. But we believe there's more to this." Shiki spoke calmly as he took out a few other photos and placed them on the table, all of them familiar in the younger raven's eyes._

 _"These were the former leaders of the Awakusu over the past year, all died mysteriously too, and rather quickly. I'm concerned that something more is going on here. No one can solve this, so I'm coming to you."_

 _"My Shiki-san~ using me as a last resolve. I'm wounded." The informant teased lightly, he could almost feel his eyes slipping shut for longer than a second. He was getting really tired by now._

 _"I believe you're the only help we have left. And I also believe, that you have the brains to actually solve this."_

 _Izaya hummed lightly and examed the photos with a grin. "So tell me Shiki-san, what exactly am I supposed to solve here? You're less informing than usual."_

 _"It's simple. Read between the lines and find out what's going on. If there is a pattern in this, then there will maybe be a next victim, perhaps the current leader of the Awakusu. And you know what they say. One's an incident. Two's a coincidence."_

 _Izaya smirked. "And three's a pattern."_

 _Izaya wasn't stupid. He had no high expectations of finding much information in the beginning, it was all about digging the right places. This case was both old and new, which meant that it was difficult to get the most of the information from many years ago. But that certainly didn't mean that he hadn't dug some interesting stuff up from the deep, dark waters. This case was all about connecting leftovers together, one by one piece._

 ** _Orihara Izaya_** _comes to life!_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _It's been quite a while, no?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _It certainly has, but let me guess, you didn't come online to have a friendly conversation with little old me, did you informant-san?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Unfortunately for you, no. I'm having trouble solving a case._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _Did I read wrong? Are you solving cases now? When did you become a detective?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Shut up. This has to do with the Awakusu._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I bet Shiki payed you double._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _You really do know pretty much everything, don't you?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I am everywhere~_

 _Izaya sighed and took a sip of his black coffee. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment, but honestly. He felt like the living dead either way._

 _He shortly glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen. He had probably been up for hours. Not like he had the time to count though. But his heavy eyes definitely had._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I will help you if you pay me double the amount Shiki payed you._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Do you even need money in the first place? Rumors are spreading around that you're not even human. Perhaps some sort of AI?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I feel truely hurt! I am as much human as you are. If not more~ I at least have my emotions functioning like they are supposed to._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _Oh? Did I hit a soft spot? You turned quiet._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Shut up, I'll pay you double._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _~!_

 _Izaya sighed once again. This case wasn't worth his time. It was messy, disorganized, confusing. So many things. Yet, he at least had found one single clue._

 _t_ _he informant teared his eyes away from the chatroom for a second. The cellphone data he had hacked into was working, the sound was actually working! He almost jumped up in glee, after hours of hard work. He had actually managed to hack into Awakusu Dougen's cellphone file Shiki had given to him._

 _He turned the volume up to it's highest peak and leaned his ear against the small, fragile speakers._

 _There were two voices on the line, but it was a blurry sound._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _Now speak up informant-san, don't leave me hanging~_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Do you know Awakusu Dougen?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _Of course~ the oldest Awakusu boss to have existed. He died on a building site where the ground beneath him gave under years back. Why so interested in him, if I may ask?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Shiki-san thinks that it wasn't an accident, but he was murdered. And this isn't only about him, but the former leaders who died the past year too. He believes they were all murdered and theres going to be a next victim._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I see, and what exactly do you know so far?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _I apologize, but I just can't spill private information like that unless you pay me._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _How about turning the tables? If you don't tell me what you already know, then I won't help you._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _I didn't know Shinichi had a yandare side to him! Scary~!_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Ne, why so quiet?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Alright, alright! I'll spit out. Otherwise I won't get anywhere._

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _Clever informant._

 _Izaya shook his head for a second and moved his attention back to the gaint screen._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _I honestly didn't find much._

 _Tiny lie._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _I wanted to take a look at the security footage, but the footage have been removed._

 _It was stolen. He knew that deep inside._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _But I managed to hack myself into his old cellphone data after a few hours. And it turns out he was calling a number. The number is secret, so I'm still figuring out that part, and the voices aren't clear either._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _But as I'm starting to clear it up, I can hear them better. They talk about information and a meeting at the building site._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _The unknown voice gave Awakusu Dougen a description of himself._

 _Izaya listened closer to the speaker, and let the whispering voices register in his brain and make out words._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Dark brown hair._

 _Izaya tapped his fingers on the keyboard of his small laptop with the chatroom, some parts of the voices were still very unclear._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Slim, dressed in black, pale skin._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _The unknown voice is also saying a name I think._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _I think he's saying—_

 _Suddenly the voices stopped all together, and the raven leaned back up to look at his computer screen with confusion. The file was shut down all of a sudden. And now he had to type a password to get into it? What was this?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I think that's enough for now Izaya. You shouldn't stick your nose into business like that. You'll only get yourself hurt._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _So he WAS murdered after all._

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Did you hack into my computer again?_

 ** _[Tsukumoya Shinichi]_** _I'm not helping you with this case, keep your money. This is someone elses business. Now would you kindly leave?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _You're acting like a scared cat, don't want to get into something dangerous?_

 ** _[Orihara Izaya]_** _Hilarious, you're quiet. Oh well, I should just leave then if you're not usefull to me. You're wasting precious time~!_

 ** _Orihara Izaya_** _dies!_

 _Izaya stared blankly at the locked file. Awakusu Dougen was murdered after all. Shiki's theory was correct then. And Shinichi seemed to know something he didn't._

 _His eyes traveled to the picture on his desk of the old man. "What to do, what to do..."_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"What the..." Izaya backed a little away from the door. And with very careful steps, he walked over to his bed to grab the sharp silver knife from under his pillow. He hid it in his sleeve, just above his hand so he could let it fall down into his pale fingers if necessary.

He then tip toed back to the door and leaned his ear against it again.

No, he wasn't imagining things. He could hear breathing. Izaya frowned. Questions began to swirl around in his brain like a carousel. Who was it and how the hell were they able to find his secret apartment?

Having no clue whether the person on the other side of the door was his enemy or friend, he opened it carefully. Not knowing what was in store for him.

"Oh. You're awake."

Izaya swung the door completely open and tensed up at the sight of the person in the doorway.

Was he still dreaming, or was Heiwajima Shizuo actually standing in his apartment?

* * *

 **A/N: Hihihi, you won't quite get to see what's gonna happen with Izaya yet. I wanted to get a view on the thing with Shiki and Izaya. It might be a little messy, I wrote it the best I could. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Ne, don't tell me you aren't the slightest interested?_

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _Not this again._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _You might have locked my file, but that didn't exactly stop me from finding out about the others~!_

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _You are playing a dangerous game, informant._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Life is a dangerous game Tsukumoya-san. You either chose to gamble or not play at all._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Besides, how can you not be so thirsty to know all the information? All the small details that nobody have figured out yet?_

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Take a look at Awakusu Hakume~! The third leader of the Awakusu mafia since Awakusu Dougen's death. Just by hacking into the old camera system the last place he was seen; the all famous mafia get together~! I could see that he was clearly murdered by the way he was pulled into that elevator. But by who, is indeed the question. You can only see an arm in the view after all._

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _"The all famous mafia get together"? You make it sound like an old high school reunion. How cute._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Of all the things you decide to comment on, then it's that?_

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _The house had a camera system?_

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _And that._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _But yes, the old reunion house surprisingly had a camera system. But they are small and are placed in the most unexpected places. Quite smart. No one would know they were being watched._

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _Of course the Awakusu would be careful. It doesn't surprise me._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Hakume also recieved a phone call exactly one minute before his death. I am however working on the details on that one. This case sure is difficult._

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _I bet you're not even breaking a sweat._

 _ **[Orihara Izaya]**_ _Maybe, maybe not~?_

 _ **[Tsukumoya Shinichi]**_ _You're playing a very dangerous game informant. There's no going back now._

* * *

The raven sat still. The darkness around him scheming to attack him if he dared to move. He only sat there, and stared up at the clock hanging on the wall. The only thing moving, besides the nearly invisible dust floating around in the darkness. Izaya knew he was dreaming. It was more than clear. And he had yet to decide whether this was a nightmare or a dream.

His eyes moved from side to side. Trying to catch a glimpse of his surroundings, his muscles moving as much as a stone.

The ticking from the clock grew louder and louder. Until it eventually just stopped. Izays stared at the clock with curious eyes. Waiting for something— anything to happen.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The raven almost tensed up. It was like he could feel the icy cold fingers through his V-neck shirt. The slender fingers softly drummed on his shoulders, but Izays didn't dare moving, afraid of the monster in the darkness.

The fingers moved upwards, up to his neck. He could hear them brush his alabaster skin, and his own heart began to pick up speed.

The extremely gentle fingers brushed the raven's hair away from his neck, and he could feel a fingertip drawing on his skin. It wasn't just a circle or something completely random. It was a japanese sign.

Everything about the situation was revolting, but the informant found the strength to focus on the drawings currently being drawn onto his neck and between his shoulder blades.

Izaya's eyes widened when the gentle finger suddenly dug into his skin, tearing and ripping the skin as the person behind him kept drawing.

He wanted to scream at them. Scream at them to stop. Ask them who they were, and what the hell they think they were doing. Blood was dripping down his back, and all he could do was stare down in his lap, no sounds could escape his mouth. It didn't even sound like he was breathing.

The person stopped. And Izaya had felt everything. Every single thing. And he recognized each japanese sign.

 _"Death on you all."_

* * *

Izaya rushed up from the bed with wide eyes, his knuckles as white as snow from the deathgrip he had on his matress. Izaya almost pitied the ruined furniture in the back of his mind. Meanwhile the Izaya that was outide was cringing in discomfort. He almost blacked out from the sudden movement, and he blinked several times to try and clear his vision.

A voice was calling out to him, but it sounded so far away. And the ringing in his ears did not help the slightest. He tried swallowing his spit, but his throat was strangely sore, almost as if his throat was made out of sandpaper. What in the world was going on?

The raven rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, eventually calming down from both his nightmare and the strange situation. But when he glanced up, he wasn't entirely sure if he was still asleep. A strange looking blond was sitting in a chair by his bed, and by strange looking he meant, they were covered in blood. His unbuckled straitjacket that hung losely over his arms was soiled in crimson blood, the same went for the white skinny jeans and shoes, making it look like he had been in a bloody war. Did he even know the man? He wasn't sure—

Like somebody had turned him on like a lamp, his brain brightened and he remembered the sociopath that had stepped into his apartment, his memories of the night before flashing before his eyes. _How_ the blond had even ended up at his doorstep was still a great mystery.

"What the hell happened?" He was opening the door to Shizuo, and the next thing he knows is he's waking up in his own bed, birds chirping outside and the sun just barely up yet.

He glanced at the blond, who was staring back at him with empty eyes that sent a shiver down the raven's spine, whether he liked the action or not.

"You fainted." The deep rumble of Shizuo's voice made the shivering worse, but Izaya did not let anything show. Instead, he glared at the blond, scooting a bit away from him. "Orihara Izaya does not _faint._ Now, kindly tell me the truth of what happened yesterday?" He had snarled a bit in the start of the sentence, obviously disturbed by the idea and instantly knew it was a lie.

There was a very small glimpse of embarrassment within Shizuo's eyes. Izaya noticed it, but it faded as quickly as a spark dies.

"You wouldn't stop screaming... And I kinda squeezed.. Uhm... Too hard?" Izaya gasped very lightly, it was more like a short and fast inhale as the last puzzle to his memory fell into place.

 _"What are you doing here?!_

 _"Please don't be so loud—"_

 _"You're supposed to be locked up in a cell!—"_

 _"Shh, please—"_

 _"How did you get here? Wait, you were in that elevator weren't you—!"_

Izaya gulped visibly. He could clearly remember the rough hands wrapping around his neck before he could finish his sentence. Squeezing until Izaya didn't have any air left, and was welcomed with darkness. Shizuo had worn an almost pained expression for a short moment, as if the bitter words Izaya had squeezed out were too overwhelming for him. He couldn't stop the hand that softly reached up to his bruised skin and trace small soothing lines over the aching skin. Then again, hadn't Shinra said something once about him not liking loud noises?

Shizuo looked down in his lap. "I'm sorry..."

Izaya's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You're _sorry_?" The informant could see the guilt hanging around the blond like a heavy chain. He could only see it in his eyes though, as if he had abandoned all emotions from his face. " _You're sorry?"_

Izaya did not even know this man on a personal level, and he already felt like he was scolding his own child. Shizuo fidged a bit around with his fingers in his lap, obviously uncomfortable and guilty over the fact that Izaya was angry with him, for some reason Izaya didn't know.

 _'I've fought with a girl with a demonic sword inside her, and a headless woman works for me. I also know a black russian who is unnaturally strong and sells sushi. I'm surprised that I can still become surprised...'_ Izaya glared at Shizuo as he thought.

The raven decided to not dwell on the situation too much, and slipped out of bed, automatically reaching for something on his nightstand that wasn't there anymore to the raven's surprise. Izaya immediately turned to Shizuo and crossed his arms like an angered parent. "Where is my phone?" He tapped his fingers on his arm.

Shizuo looked up again but didn't say a word, instead he fidged more around with his fingers than before. Looking ten times more uncomfortable.

"Uhm... It kept buzzing and ringing while you slept... And I didn't want you to wake up because you looked so sleep deprived..." Shizuo's sentence trailed into mumbles that was pure nonsense until his eyes met the raven's again, the stern glare made the blond speak loud and clear again. "—And I kinda crushed it in my hand by accident..." now Shizuo looked REALLY uncomfortable. And it amused the raven to no end. But then he remembered what the sociopath had told him, that his phone had been buzzing and ringing while he slept. His stern glare turned even more serious as he watched the blond from the other side of the bed.

"Heiwajima-san, where is my phone now?" Shizuo's lips drew together in a tight line, almost managing to look like a little kid while doing so. Izaya didn't tear his gaze away from the childish blond. "Heiwajima-san!"

"It's— Uh— why do you keep calling me Heiwajima-san?"

Izaya rose his eyebrow for a moment at the question, but immediately brushed it off. "Heiwajima-san, where is my phone _now?_ " he repeated.

"It's in the trash..." Shizuo muttered, sounding a bit guilty. Izaya sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, needing a couple of minutes to think the situation over properly. So first of all, he had a mentally unstable murderer in his bedroom. Fucking fantastic. Izaya wouldn't however, say he wasn't all that surprised at this point with anything that happened to him in his life.

Second of all, those calls could have been pretty important. And Izaya sure as hell didn't want to piss the Yakuza off _now._

And third of all, it was deeply unsettling how the blond was covered in blood splatters, and if Izaya's worst fears were indeed true, then the former underground doctor's scream from yesterday, was connected with the situation. He didn't want to panic over nothing, so he tried his best to not assume too much and would get back to the matter later, since _right now_ he had to retrieve some missing and perhaps very important calls from his older phone.

His knife was safely hidden underneath his sleeve, in case the blond tried anything funny on him. When the raven was on his way out, the asylum patient behind him had obviously intended to follow the informant down the stairs. But Izaya quickly turned around the moment Shizuo was about to get up from the chair.

"You!" The raven pointed directly at Shizuo, and the stern voice once again locked Shizuo in place as the blond only stared back at him with wide eyes. "You stay right there! I don't trust you snooping around in my apartment." He glared, before running down the stairs, and all the way over to his kitchen to the trash.

Izaya couldn't help but cringe, looking down into the bag. Shizuo had clearly gone for a snack or two while he was out. The disgusting leftovers of wet noodles still freshly damp. Why God, did he have to go through this torture?

He sighed and dug his hand into the disgusting mess of food. He felt goosebumbs over the feel of warm sauce and old vegetables from yesterday dinner on his skin. To his luck, the Gods had decided they had their fun for now, and the raven fished up a memory card from his old phone that was surprisingly in a good condition. He rushed over to his desk after quickly washing his hands (With lots of soap he might add), and sat down in his chair, pulled out one of the many phones he had in his little treasure drawer, removed the memory card and inserted the card from his older phone.

He waited several minutes, his muscles almost began to ache from his stiff position as he locked his attention on the screen. He didn't really care anymore if Shizuo had gone down to him anyway. The phone was his first priority at the moment.

The screen lit up, signaling that it was loading and processing the new information it had been given. And damn, if the raven wasn't such a patient person, he might've crushed and thrown the new phone into the trash as well.

And at last, Izaya could press in the password and all lost calls immediately popped up on his screen. He pressed the spammed number and took his phone up to his ear.

 _"Orihara Izaya. You're calling very late considering I called you hours ago."_ A not so threatening voice met the raven's ear. And he couldn't help but snicker. He couldn't believe that fish-head had called him!

"Ah~ Takaaki-san, if I'm not mistaken? I apologize from the bottom of my heart—" the raven glanced up at the top of the stairs where a curios blond was looking at him from the bedroom door. "—I seem to have run into a walking package of trouble that I have yet to take care of." Upon realizing that the informant had spotted him, the blond ducked quickly back into the bedroom with a soft yelp.

"But I am at your service now~!" The raven smirked.

 _"Good. We need you at the headquarter in Ikebukuro. I won't talk about it over phone, you never know who is listening."_

Izaya agreed in silence and moved over to take his coat from the couch. Slowly, he slipped each skinny arm into the fabric. "Alrighty, expect me there in at least an hour then."

 _"It's about Shiki-kun."_

Something akin to the feeling of an ice cube sliding down his spine spread on his back at those carefully spoken words.

"Expect me there in half an hour..."

 _"I thought so."_

He hung up and threw the phone into his pocket. Without really thinking, he stepped over to his door, or rather what was left of it and was ready to walk out. But a voice in his head made him stop in his tracks.

 _"You could always hire a bodyguard."_

Looks like he perhaps could bring the blond into the game anyway.

"Heiwajima-san!" The raven called out. The mop of blond hair once again appeard before his eyes by the bedroom door. And he couldn't stop his smirk from taking form onto his face.

"Take one of my shirts and jackets from my wardrobe and change into them. We're going to visit somebody!"

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaargh this chapter has been rewritten OVER AND FUCKING OVER! I almost gave up at some point! Uuuuuugh just strangle meee. I can't believe I finally figured this chapter out! T-T I think this has been rewritten over 15 times xD btw for those who has messaged me, I'm so sorry for not replying! I'm not ignoring you, but everytime I click on my inbox the whole page basically goes blank. So I'm trying to figure that part out.**

 **You guys :3 your reviews literally puts life into me. And I don't think I could've pulled this stupid chapter off without your kind words :3 hope at least a few are still sticking around!**

 **thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed! See ha next chapter~!**


End file.
